


You Asked For It

by Aizu (ratpenatu)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Angel!Gabriel Reyes, Demon Tail And Horns, Demon!Jack Morrison, Flirting, It's Part Of The Appeal You See, Jack Has A Big Old Crush On Someone Who Could Kill Him With A Single Thought, Light Masochism, M/M, Plotting To Save The World, Semi-Serious Death Threats, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratpenatu/pseuds/Aizu
Summary: In the middle of nowhere, in the dead of night, a demon and an angel meet up to plot against fate itself. One of them is wearing high-heels and a suit, the other – a pair of old sneakers and a hoodie. They will play a game and if they play it right, both of them will get what they want.It's not their first meeting and certainly not the last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for reaper76 week, day 6 "in another life" - **alternate universe** /timelines

 

The angel wanted a neutral ground to meet up at. And apparently, by “neutral” he meant a muddy road in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. Fields of corn stretched as far as eye could see and Jack’s eyes could see very _very_ far. The sky, free from the pollution of big cities, painted a beautiful picture, the milky way vast, shining and _brilliant_. It was a really breathtaking view, Jack supposed, worthy of spending long hours just taking it in. He, however, had something better to admire.

 

There, on that dirt road, stood the most divine creature Jack had ever seen. And not only because he was a literal Angel of The Lord. No, Gabriel’s chosen vessel was drop-dead _gorgeous_ , a perfectly sculpted statue, stunning even in those mundane clothes he preferred to wear. His skin, brown and rich and _warm_ , was just asking to be worshipped, Jack’s fingers burning with desire to touch that face and squeeze those lovely cheeks, brush through the soft-looking beard, trace every single scar he could find, and then, maybe, if he was allowed, kiss the bridge of Gabriel's nose, the brow of his eye, the corner of his mouth, _lick_ those sharp cheekbones that were sure to _cut_ Jack’s tongue the moment it moved.

 

Jack swallowed down a needy sigh that was threatening to spill from his lips. It would betray his position, lurking in the shadows as he was. It cost him greatly to hide from such a powerful being but he couldn’t help it. All he wanted was a few moments more to just _watch_ and cherish the serene expression on the angel’s face as he looked skywards, unaware of Jack’s presence. As soon as Jack makes himself known, it will twist back into a grumpy scowl and that’s not the feeling he wanted to inspire in Gabriel.

 

When the angel continued to wait patiently, Jack’s resolve started to crumble. He expected the usually short-tempered creature to have started pacing half an hour ago, cursing Jack under his breath for standing him up. But no. Gabriel just stood there, staring into the starry sky, probably contemplating which life choices led him _here_ , and in cahoots with _a demon_  no less.

 

Jack frowned. Gabriel had his angel sword already out and resting against his shoulder which was, by the way, a big old _fuck off_ to every unholy being in the vicinity even in its current less-harmful non-blazing glory.  

 

Ugh, _fine_ , time to make an entrance.

 

Jack conjured a mirror for a quick check up on his hair, vanished it with a wave of a hand and stepped out of the cloaking charm. Gabriel instantly tensed up.

 

“Why _hello_ there,” Jack purred, sauntering over. He made sure his tail swayed behind him in a hopefully enticing manner. “What's a thing like _you_ doing in a place like _this_ , hm?”

 

Gabriel glared at him. He swung his sword down, tightening his hold on it, and straightened his shoulders. Jack stopped in his tracks and watched as the material of Gabriel’s hoodie stretched over the bulging muscles of his arms.

 

“You are late,” Gabriel replied curtly.

 

Jack looked up to see Gabriel already scowling at him. Of course.

 

“Fashionably late!” Jack smiled widely, showing off his teeth. He slid a hand down his side, the cut of his jacket perfect and flattering. “I know you are ancient, babe, but please keep up with the times.”

 

It was one of Jack’s favourite pastimes, changing looks, names and vessels, always up to the highest possible standard. His current vessel was his favourite thus far. He had grown quite attached to it. Not once had he had a body that felt so _right_ as this one. It once belonged to a poor farmer’s son who wanted to go up in the world. And he did. For about 20 years.

 

Gabriel didn’t look impressed. He gave Jack a once-over and just raised one of his perfect eyebrows. Jack pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“No? Nothing? Not even gonna to tell me off for the endearment? Is my charm finally thawing your stone-cold heart?” Jack let one of his hand gesture around as he talked. There was nothing he hated more than being ignored.

 

The angel huffed, turning his back on him, something glinting in the air as he moved. Jack clenched his teeth, his tail raising in annoyance.

 

“Let’s not waste time any longer,” Gabriel said. “Did you do it?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. Lacing his hands behind his back, he slid closer to Gabriel. Those broad shoulders of his looked like they needed a little kneading.

 

“It? What _it?_  I’ve done _many_ things since our last _rendez-vous_. You gotta be more specific, Gabe.”

 

As he finished his dragged out sentence, Gabriel suddenly spun around, bright flash blinding Jack for one painful second before he healed his eyes back to a working condition. He hissed, staying put till the glow faded behind his closed eyelids. When he dared to open them again, there was a flaming sword at his throat but at least the wings that melted his eyes a moment ago stayed folded behind Gabriel’s back.

 

“Don’t play with me, demon,” Gabriel warned. “The whole world is at stake here.”

 

Jack chuckled. Quietly at first, then louder and louder. The corner of his mouth stretched and he pushed forward, his tail swinging excitedly without his consent. Gabriel was so close Jack could smell the ozone in the air around them, feel how it clogged his vessel’s lungs and tried to smother him from the inside.

 

“Oh,” he breathed, staring into Gabriel’s eyes. “But babe, you are my whole world.”

 

Gabriel groaned, Jack burst out laughing again, and just like that the elevated atmosphere disappeared. The sword digging into Jack’s adam’s apple fell away, the burned skin healing quickly, and Gabriel swung it over his shoulder once more.

 

“Why are you like this?” Gabriel sighed. “Do you have a death wish? Any other angel would smite you on the spot, you know that, right?”

 

“Yeah, but you aren’t just _any_ angel,” Jack said in low voice. “You are _my_ angel.”

 

“I’m not,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

 

Jack waved his hand, dismissing the notion. He looked up to watch Gabriel’s wings. Though not their true size, they were still huge. Just one of them could completely cover Jack, curling around his form and pressing him hard against Gabriel. Jack imagined brushing his fingers through the soft white feathers and nuzzling against the angel’s neck, Gabriel grumbling about how he should ‘watch his horns’ but still raising up a hand to rub at Jack’s back.

 

“Well? Did you do it?”

 

Gabriel’s voice brought Jack back to reality. He smiled at the angel as if leaving him hanging was deliberate and with a flourish in his moves, unbuttoned his jacket, took it off and threw it over his shoulder. Then, he puffed his chest and waited for the praise.

 

Gabriel stared at him. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and pointed to his chest. Gabriel’s gaze slid lower, taking in the sight of suspenders and perfectly knotted tie.

 

“What? You are dressed as pompous as usual, what do you want?”

 

Jack pouted at the comment. He spent _so much time_ on choosing his outfit tonight and that _unsophisticated_ bastard can't even– Agh, nevermind, Jack shook his head and lifted his tie up for inspection. On it, a small metal symbol was pinned in. It was round with a two branches in the middle, making it look like a letter w split in the middle.  

 

“I made it into the inner circle. No meeting with the head bitch yet but there's a conclave coming up I've been invited to. They don’t suspect a thing,” Jack explained. “And who would, really? A demon spying for an angel? Fucking ridiculous. I hope you know how much helping you will cost me. My reputation gonna go to shit.”

 

Gabriel trailed over the symbol with the tips of his fingers. When he looked up to Jack again, his expression was softer.

 

“I appreciate it. You will be rewarded for your cooperation, demon,” Gabriel said, taking his hand back.

 

“I have a name, you know, a very pretty name even, I’m sure you’d love how it tastes on your tongue,” Jack suggested, sending Gabe a charming smile, who only closed his eyes in exasperation.

 

“I swear you are asking for it,” Gabriel murmured, rubbing his temple.

 

“Oh, I am.” Jack nodded eagerly. “Very nicely, too.”

 

Gabriel scowled at him.

 

“I am going to stab you,” he warned, raising his sword again to point at the grinning demon.

 

“If you use that other mighty sword of yours, _please_ , go ahead.”

 

Jack ducked when a sword did come swinging at him. He laughed and jumped away from another few slashes but Gabriel soon saw the futility of his actions and stopped.

 

“You are the most infuriating creature I have ever met,” Gabriel glared at him. “I should have smited you the moment I met you.”

 

Jack smiled at the reminder of their first meeting. Ah, _memories_. He straightened up, smoothing out creases in his dress shirt. There, all perfect again. Time for the final push.

 

“But you didn’t,” Jack smirked, putting his hand on his hip. “And that, my dear, is what we call fate.”

 

When all he got in return was a grimace, Jack made his way to Gabriel’s side. Before the angel could say anything, Jack pushed into his personal space, sliding an arm over wide, sturdy shoulders.

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at Jack’s boldness. Nonchalantly, he swung his flaming sword over his left shoulder, millimeters from where the demon’s hand rested.

 

“Relax, Gabe,” Jack purred. “We are buddies now, right? And what’s a little touching between friends, hm?”

 

Gabriel glared at him, his wings stretching out in a warning.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jack grinned when he felt a brush of feathers over his back but when an arm sneaked around his waist, he outright _shuddered_. He opened his grinning mouth, another suggestive comment at the tip of his tongue, when suddenly something grabbed the base of his tail and _yanked_.

 

Pain exploded in his lower body, shooting into his true form hidden inside the vessel like lightning. He jumped away instantly, choking on his words. He whined, casting a soothing charm on his poor tail and massaging the base gently with his hand. When he looked at Gabe, the angel had his arms crossed over his chest, his sword’s flames extinguished.

 

“What? You said touching was allowed,” Gabriel said, tilting his head to the side.

 

Jack narrowed his eyes at him, but clenched his teeth and didn’t take the bait. He was feeling slightly humiliated. The angel couldn’t have known how, ah, _intimate_ of a gesture it was among demons to touch another’s tail. _Especially_ the base. Horns were a fair game, butting them against someone else seen as a greeting among those of similar social standing but tail? And for Gabriel to just tug at it like that, agh! Jack felt his vessel reacting, heating up his face in embarrassment.

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel scowled at Jack’s bent over form.

 

“Stop dramatizing, I didn’t pull _that_ hard,” he rolled his eyes. “Let’s just set up a time and place for another meeting and I will let you go.”

 

Jack snapped out of his misery and stood up straight. He pouted at Gabriel, all past transgressions already forgotten.

 

“So soon? But we hardly even talked this time,” he whined. “How are you supposed to fall in love with me without getting to _know_ me?”

 

“How about Dorado, next month on the 15th, same time of the day? You will find me. And try not to be late again, yes?” Gabriel continued, completely ignoring Jack’s question.

 

_Rude._

 

Jack sighed.

 

“Fine,” he conceded.

 

He was about to turn around and disappear without another word but a hand grabbed his chin, yanking him forward. Before he knew what was happening, he was being kissed, long and hard. He gasped into the kiss and Gabriel actually took that chance and deepened it, moving Jack’s head to better the angle. Jack grasped blindly at Gabe’s arms and pushed against his mouth, already feeling breathless and giddy as fuck, his tail twitching in overexcitement. He met Gabriel's tongue eagrly but willingly gave him the upper hand, letting out happy little sounds as Gabriel took what he wanted and _however_ he wanted it. 

 

When Gabriel finally pushed him away, Jack felt wrecked. 

 

“Don’t get yourself killed, Jack,” Gabriel said. 

 

Then he stepped away and blinked out of existence.

 

Jack stared blankly at the empty spot for a few moments, trying to catch his breath, before a huge grin appeared on his face.

 

“He said my name!”

 

And later, when he noticed that in the heat of the moment he dropped his favourite jacket right into a puddle of mud, he didn't even get mad.

**Author's Note:**

> basically overwatch here is a sect of supernatural beings conspiring to end the world and gabriel sent jack to infiltrate their ranks. he can't do it himself because he's too high in Heaven's hierarchy and can't hide who he is. jack was _more_ than happy when gabe approached him with his offer.
> 
> also, somwhere in hell, there's a bar, and in this bar, a demon that hasn't changed his vessel since the times of cowboys waits for his very-late BFF and is getting impatient. he will be rewarded, however, when said BFF comes back and ropes him into the most exciting scheme of the century.


End file.
